Two Stoic Boys
by Afuri
Summary: Sasuke menancapkan kunainya sedalam mungkin lalu menariknya secara vertical dengan cepat dan tanpa belas kasihan. "Selamat tinggal Sai..."


**A/N :** **This is SasuSai. SasuSai? Yeah SasuSai. Only SasuSai.**

**Warning : Contain with BoyXBoy.**

**You have been WARNED!!**

………………………………………**.**

Sasuke membenci laki-laki itu.

Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya di tempat Orochimaru, Sasuke sudah mulai tidak suka dengannya. Saat dia kembali muncul bersama rombongan Naruto dan Sakura, Sasuke semakin membencinya.

Rambut hitam, kulit pucat, semua itu membuat Sasuke merasa muak. Juga kenyataan bahwa dia datang padanya dengan dua misi berbeda. Membawanya kembali ke Konoha bersama tim 7, sekaligus melenyapkannya atas perintah Danzo.

Ada di pihak mana laki-laki itu sebenarnya? Membawanya ke Konoha? Atau membunuhnya? Yah, di manapun dia berpihak, Sasuke tetap membencinya. Walau sekarang Sasuke telah kembali ke Konoha sekalipun, kebenciannya pada laki-laki itu tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

**Two Stoic Boys**

**Chapter 1**

**By : Afuri KURAGE**

_**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kisimoto**_

Sasuke telah memutuskan untuk kembali ke Konoha. Orochimaru dan Itachi telah hancur. Kini tak ada lagi tujuan yang harus dikejar Sasuke. Sasuke pikir tak akan mudah kembali pada Konoha. Setidaknya desa itu pasti memendam kebencian padanya karena dia adalah seorang pengkhianat. Tapi ternyata desa itu sama sekali tidak memberikan sangsi padanya. Hanya saja, mereka masih trauma pada Sasuke. Mereka takut kalau-kalau penerus terakhir clan Uchiha ini akan lari lagi dari mereka. Maka, Konoha mengutus seorang anbu untuk mengawasi Sasuke setiap hari sampai mereka merasa yakin bahwa Sasuke Uchiha tidak akan pergi lagi. Dan Anbu yang mengawasi Sasuke adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin Sasuke temui.

Bertambah satu point kebencian Sasuke pada pemuda pucat itu.

Sasuke mencemooh Konoha dalam hati. Mencemooh kenaifan dan kebodohan para penghuni Konoha. Juga tentang Naruto. Betapa menyedihkannya laki-laki itu dimata Sasuke. Sasuke hampir membunuhnya tempo hari andai Anbu pucat yang menjijikkan itu tidak menangkis serangannya. Namun sekarang? Naruto malah menyambut kedatangannya dengan penuh senyuman hangatnya.

"Kau akan cepat mati Naruto." Ujar Sasuke pada laki-laki berambut pirang yang tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Teme!" Laki-laki berambut pirang itu mendekap Sasuke dalam pelukannya dengan penuh suka cita.

***

Malam itu Sasuke hampir tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Yah, bagaimana kau bisa tidur jika kau mendengar deru nafas orang asing di dalam kamarmu dan juga kenyataan bahwa kemungkinan orang itu akan membunuhmu?

Sasuke tak habis pikir mengapa dari sekian banyak Anbu, Konoha malah memilih laki-laki itu? Tak ada yang bisa Sasuke lakukan untuk menunjukkan ketidaksetujuannya pada keputusan Konoha ini. Setidaknya kalau ia masih ingin di terima di Konoha.

Sasuke mulai memejamkan matanya. Malam semakin larut dan di dalam kediaman keluarga Uchiha ini, hanya ada Sasuke dan laki-laki itu. Beberapa meter dari tempatnya tidur, laki-laki itu duduk dilantai beton yang dingin. Punggungnya disandarkan ke dinding dan matanya terpejam. Namun Sasuke tahu kalau Anbu itu tidak tidur. Dia tak akan tidur sampai dia dibebaskan dari tugasnya.

Dan pertanyaan Sasuke adalah, kapan dia akan di bebas tugaskan?

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya. Dia benar-benar tak bisa tidur. Sepintas muncul pikiran Sasuke untuk membunuh Anbu itu. Membunuh atau menyiksanya. Sasuke mulai membayangkan leher pucat Anbu itu, ingin sekali Sasuke menggoroknya. Memutuskan urat-urat di lehernya. Membuat cipratan darah kental dan segar dari sana. Tubuh Sasuke bergetar membayangkan hal itu. Dia takkan langsung membuat Anbu itu mati seketika. Namun dia akan membuatnya mati dengan perlahan. Mati kehabisan nafas dan darah. Tanpa sadar sebuah senyuman tersungging di kedua sudut bibir Sasuke. Tergambar jelas seberapa kebencian Sasuke pada pemuda pucat itu.

Sasuke tak pernah kehabisan alasan untuk membenci Anbu itu. Salah satu alasannnya - kontras dengan keinginan Sasuke untuk membunuhnya – adalah tubuh Anbu itu. Bola mata hitam itu – Sasuke tak mau terlalu berhiperbola, matanya sendiri juga berwarna hitam, juga mata kebanyakan penghuni Konoha. Hanya saja mata hitam pekat Anbu itu mengeluarkan aura yang berbeda. Sepasang bola mata yang sama sekali tak menampakkan aroma kehidupan sang pemiliknya. Begitu pula dengan wajah yang begitu minim ekspresi itu. entah kemana hilangnya emosi orang itu. hanya senyum palsu yang senantiasa menghiasi wajah stoicnya.

Saat pertama melihatnya di tempat Orochimaru, sosok Anbu pucat itu telah membius Sasuke. Membawanya berhalusinasi dalam waktu yang sangat singkat sebelum akhirnya dia tahu bahwa sosok itu adalah malaikat maut yang hendak mencabut nyawanya. Sejak saat itulah Sasuke mulai membencinya.

Sasuke tak pernah menginginkan seks sebelumya. Dia tak tertarik bercinta dengan perempuan, namun dia juga bukan gay karena dia pernah sedikit bernafsu saat melihat paha mulus Sakura. Namun Anbu itu adalah pengecualian baginya. Leher putih yang jenjang itu, Sasuke ingin menebas sekaligus mengecupnya. Perut datar yang terbuka itu, Sasuke ingin sekali merabanya. Lalu bangian tubuh paling intim yang ada di selangkangannya itu…

"Kheh!" Sasuke membuang jauh-jauh pikiran liarnya itu. Anbu itu memuatnya gila. Gila akan imajinasinya sendiri. Sasuke menyukai tubuh itu, namun dia sangat membenci pemiliknya. Hanya kematiannyalah yang sanggup menghapus rasa benci Sasuke.

Udara di kamar Sasuke semakin bertambah panas. Sasuke merasakan keringat menetes di tubuhnya yang terbungkus piyama putih. Aura di kamar ini membuat Sasuke merasa tertekan. Hembusan nafas metodik milik Anbu pucat itu terdengar jelas oleh telinga Sasuke. Membuatnya makin merasa tidak tenang. Sasuke memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Seketika itu juga mata Anbu berkulit pucat itu terbuka.

Anbu itu tetap berada di posisinya. Hanya bola matanya yang bergerak liar, mengekor setiap langkah Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tak menghiraukannya.

Sasuke menuju lemari pakaiannya. Dia membuka lemarinya, menarik keluar sebuah kimono dan memakainya. Sasuke membiarkan Anbu itu melihat lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya dengan jelas di dalam cahaya lampu remang-remang.

Setelah Sasuke memakai kimononya, dia beranjak keluar kamar itu. Namun belum sempat tangannya menyentuh pintu, Anbu itu telah berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Anda mau kemana Sasuke-kun?" ujar Anbu itu tepat di telinga Sasuke. Sementara salah satu tangannya menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak membuka pintu.

Sasuke menarik tangannya dari sentuhan Anbu itu. Jari-jarinya yang membelit Sasuke tadi terasa amat dingin. Sasuke lalu menggerakkan kepalanya sedikit hingga dia bisa melihat wajah pucat itu. Wajah yang ingin sekali dihancurkannya. Sasuke mulai membayangkan untuk menarik sejumput rambut hitam itu, lalu menghantamkan wajahnya ke dinding berkali-kali.

"Itu bukan urusanmu." Ujar Sasuke kemudian sambil membuka pintu sekali lagi. Sasuke berjalan keluar kamar dan Anbu itu tidak menahannya, melainkan mengikutinya.

***

Sudah hampir tengah malam saat Sasuke meninggalkan rumahnya. Udara di luar ternyata jauh lebih dingin. Sasuke menyesal hanya memakai kimono tipis. Entah bagaimana udara di dalam kamarnya menjadi sangat panas. Sasuke menggerakkan bola matanya kearah laki-laki pucat yang mengekor di belakangnya.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahan dengan model baju seperti itu?' Pikir Sasuke. Namun dia segera menyesal telah memikirkan hal yang tidak penting itu.

Konoha sudah benar-benar seperti. Tidak ada suara, tidak ada lampu menyala, hanya tersisa suara serangga malam dan nyanyian burung hantu dari kejauhan. Sasuke terus melangkahkan kakinya. Sasuke memasuki sebuah hutan kecil. Dia perlu menjernihkan pikirannya diantara pepohonan. Setidaknya, dia tak ingin orang lain melihatnya sedang bersama Anbu ini di malam hari.

Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon begitu dia sudah berada cukup jauh dari perkampungan Konoha. Sementara Anbu itu bertanggar di pohon lain yang berjarak beberapa meter di depan Sasuke. Tempat dan jarak yang strategis untuk mengawasi Sasuke. Dan entah sejak kapan Anbu itu telah berkutat dengan kuas dan tintanya.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?' Pikir Sasuke. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Anbu itu menggambar sesuatu. Dan tak lama pertanyaan Sasuke telah terjawab.

Sasuke mendengar suara bergemerisik di semak-semak. Lalu muncullah beberapa makhluk seperti harimau yang mengelilingi mereka. Sasuke mengeluarkan kunai dan memasang kuda-kudanya.

"Kau ingin membunuhku Sai?" Desis Sasuke pada Anbu itu.

Anbu itu seolah-olah tidak mendengar Sasuke. Dia menggambar 2 makhluk lagi sebelum akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. "Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga Sasuke-kun." Ujar Sai datar.

'Brengsek! Dia memperlakukanku seakan-akan aku ini tawanannya!' Maki Sasuke dalam hatinya. Dia merasa tersinggung akan tindakan Sai pada dirinya.

"Saya harap Anda tak keberatan Sasuke-kun. Hutan ini adalah rumah para serigala dan anjing liar. Setidaknya 'tinta' saya akan menakuti mereka sehingga tak membahayakan kita."

Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Menertawakan pikirannya sendiri. Namun seorang Uchiha harus menjaga kewibaannya.

'Serigala, huh? Kau aneh Sai. kau sangatlah aneh…' batin Sasuke. Setelah itu, keduanya kembali terdiam. Hanya suara deru angin dan gemerisik daun kering dan ranting yang terinjak oleh hewan-hewan malam yang terdengar.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap bulan kemerahan di sela-sela ranting dan dedaunan. Entah kenapa bulan itu seolah-olah menyihir Sasuke. Membuat Sasuke ingin sekali melihat warna merah yang lebih merah dari bulan itu. Merah semerah darah.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba Anda kembali ke Konoha Sasuke-kun?" Pertanyaan Anbu itu menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

"Pentingkah kau tahu?" Jawab Sasuke dingin.

Anbu itu melompat kebawah. Tubuhnya yang ramping mendarat di tanah tanpa menimbulkan suara. "Saya hanya ingin tahu." Ujar Anbu itu kemudian. "Atau Anda ingin saya menebak?"

"Huh." Sasuke hanya menjawabnya dengan mendengus. Seolah-olah dia tidak peduli namun sebenarnya dia ingin Anbu itu menebaknya.

'Tebaklah dan mari kita lihat seberapa jauh kau tahu tentangku Sai,' pikir Sasuke.

"Saya rasa Anda pecundang Sasuke-kun."

Raut wajah Sasuke mengeras seketika mendengar ucapan Anbu itu. "Apa?" Sasuke mulai merasa wajahnya memanas.

"Saya bilang Anda pecundang Sasuke-kun. Anda kembali pada Konoha karena Anda punya tempat tujuan lain. Anda hanya ingin menumpang hidup di Konoha. Kembali kekediaman keluarga Uchiha. Bagaimanapun juga, Anda memang hanya seorang tuan muda Uchiha yang manja.."

Pandangan mata Sasuke terlihat sangat dingin. Kemarahannya telah berada di ambang batas. Dia tak suka atas segala penghinaan yang di tunjukkan pada dirinya. Harga diri seorang Uchiha adalah di atas segala-galanya.

Sasuke tak menunggu Anbu itu untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia berlari dengan cepat kearah Anbu itu seolah melintasi waktu dengan kunai di tangannya. Dan sebelum Anbu itu menyadarinya, Sasuke telah berada di belakangnya dan mengarahkan kunai kelehernya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Sasuke menancapkan ujung kunainya ke leher Anbu itu. Menancapkannya sedalam mungkin lalu menariknya secara vertical dengan cepat dan tanpa belas kasihan.

Darah segar yang kental muncrat dari leher Anbu itu. Darahnya memenuhi semua pandangan Sasuke. Mencoreng wajah dan juga kimononya. Darah merah yang ingin Sasuke lihat. Lebih merah dari bulan purnama yang mengamati mereka sedari tadi.

"Selamat tinggal Sai…" ujar Sasuke lirih.

Tubuh Anbu itu terjatuh. Berdegum dengan keras membentur tanah. Wajah pucatnya diam membeku. Tatapan matanya kosong. Dia tidak bergerak lagi. Untuk selamanya.

***

**---To be Continued---**


End file.
